Ilusión
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando el amor te pesa mas que otros deberes? Una noche llena de sentimientos y una verdad...Un sencillo One-shot S&U


Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente tome prestado a tres personajes para un pequeño one-shot.

¿Que hacer cuando el amor te pesa mas que otros deveres? Una noche llena de sentimientos y una verdad...

* * *

><p>Ilusión<p>

**Ilusión**

De nueva cuenta apreciaba como la noche caía en la ciudad, como los minutos pasaban y daban lugar a pequeños brillos en la oscuridad del cielo que acompañaban a una muy hermosa luna llena.

Usagi no dejaba de ver aquel cielo que le regalaba aquellas imágenes de su pasado, mas de tres años de la ultima batalla y su corazón aun herido por aquellas guerras y el sentimiento a flor de piel por la ultima despedida….

Cerro sus ojos mientras las lagrimas caían gruesas y brillantes sobre sus mejillas, llevando sus manos hacia su pecho intentando contener los recuerdos, nadie le podía reprochar nada, nadie tenia el valor de mirarle a la cara y decirle que sonriera como en los viejos tiempos…nadie mas que su fiel amiga.

_-Usagi…-_ escucho tras de ella limpio suavemente sus mejillas y se giro encontrando a la rubia que nunca le había fallado

_-Mina-chan….-_

_-No llores por favor…-_ la abrazo una vez mientras su amiga se aferraba a su cuerpo llorando con fuerza, la llamada diosa del amor sintió su corazón partirse en dos por aquella imagen –_No llores….-_

_-Soy una chica obediente….una chica que quería un amor de cuento de hadas y lo logro…tendré a ChibiUsa y me casare con Mamo-chan en cuanto regrese de EU…formaremos Tokio de Cristal…y todos seremos felices-_

_-¿Hasta tu?-_

_-Tan solo si pudiera pedir algo….es verle una vez mas… ¡Ver una vez mas a esa estrella que me daba una luz calida!- _grito entre llanto mientras su amiga acariciaba su cabeza y miraba hacia la puerta...sabia que no podía hacer mucho pero intentaría todo lo que pudiera por hacer feliz a su amiga….

-_Odango…-_

Usagi abrió sus ojos ante esa voz y esa palabra, levanto la mirada y vio como su amiga se levantaba observando a la puerta, siguió aquella mirada y lo vio ahí, tan guapo como siempre, con su cabello negro y sus hipnotizantes ojos, quiso negar que era el, pero al sentir como sus lagrimas eran retiradas suavemente por esas manos no lo pudo evitar, era el…de nuevo las lagrimas bajaron de golpe sin evitarlo y se aferro a ese cuerpo que antes la había protegido a ella, lo llamo varias veces olvidando a la rubia que salía con una sonrisa de dolor y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

_-Seiya…-_

_-¿Por qué lloras?-_

_-Te he extrañado tanto…- _soltó sin preocuparse en el futuro por un minuto, siendo simplemente ella misma.

_-Y yo a ti….- _

Seiya acaricio su rostro y ella se dejo consentir hasta que sintió el calido aliento del joven sobre sus labios, abrió sus ojos y vio como el se alejaba mirando a otro lado pidiendo una disculpa, ella sonrío levemente.

_-¿No me besaras?…-_ Seiya le miro y sonrío saltando sobre aquellos labios que tanto había querido probar durante mucho tiempo, un dulce beso que marcaba la verdad de un amor que era difícil de poder disfrutar.

Un beso lleno de amor que poco a poco se iba tornando en algo mas que eso, pasión reprimida que por fin podía salir a la luz, tan solo por ese momento en esa habitación…nadie les podría reprochar aquello…nadie podría decirles ni reclamar el por que lo hacían….nadie podría parar aquello pues era realmente un beso lleno de amor puro.

Seiya se alejo de esos labios y sonrío viendo la imagen de aquella mujer que le enamoro desde que la vio, su calidez y su ternura, ese rostro calmado y esos parpados cerrados con tranquilidad, le sonrío con todo el amor que podía en ese instante y por fin abrió sus labios para decirle todo lo que había guardado.

_-Te amo odango….-_

Usagi abrió sus ojos y pudo saber que el no estaba….la luz del sol brillaba en su ventana, las lagrimas se agruparon nuevamente en sus ojos y no tardaron en bajar…todo aquello había sido una simple _ilusión_ pero aquella le había hecho vivir a su corazón por unas hrs….miro el cielo y llevo su mano hacia un pequeño oso que guardaba con recelo, le miro con ternura y lo beso con calidez.

_-Yo también te amo Seiya…-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y eso es todo...lo hice con mucho cariño, amo a esta pareja y siento que es algo que pudo pasar, Mina como el gran apoyo hacia su amiga y como Usagi reconoce que esta enamorada de una estrella y por fin pudo ser sincera consigo misma... u.u<strong>_

_¡Espero les haya gustado! Comentarios o Cualquier critica es bien recibida ^^  
><em>


End file.
